


How to comfort your Zora

by Zero1606



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Bad Weather, F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 09:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10988541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zero1606/pseuds/Zero1606
Summary: Bazz was out looking for his father, only to be overwhelmed by the raging storm. Link to the rescue!





	How to comfort your Zora

It was the worst storm in a long time. Lightning split the sky every few seconds, making the night as bright as day. Luckily Zora’s Domain was well protected against lightning strikes or this storm could be devastating.

Thanks to the design of their home not many Zora actually felt the whole expense of the weather. Most homes were situated on the lower levels, far away from the surface and the distractions of the world. Only the royal quarters and the homes of important members of society were above sea level as a symbol of hierarchy.

After a particularly loud thunder the hatchling flung himself out of bed, he had given up trying to sleep on his own. Where was his father? He needed someone right now. His small webbed feet made little to no sound as he walked through their apartment towards his father’s room and knocked at the door. “Father, are you awake?”

There was no answer and, after a second knock, he opened the door. The room was empty and the bed didn’t look used. (It had been quite the task to get used sleeping on a bed and not in water, but the view out of the window was worth the slight discomfort.) With a sigh he looked around the room, hoping to find a note from his father telling him when he would return, sadly there was none.

Another loud thunder made him jump and in his panicked state he decided to do something stupid: He went outside, looking for his father.

It was nearly impossible to see, the combination of wind and water was too much for the young Zora and he quickly lost orientation. He needed to find his father quickly, he would know what to do.

After wandering around for what felt like hours he ran into something, or rather someone. Glad to find someone else in this storm he reached out for them. Clutching the person’s leg he found that he had grasped cloth instead of scales.

“Bazz? What are you doing out here on your own?” Bazz looked up and squinted his eyes to see the person better. It was Link, or at least he thought it was. Before he could explain himself he was hoisted up on the Hylian’s shoulders and carried away. “This is not a place to talk right now. Hold on tight!”

Link may wasn’t the fastest swimmer, but on land nne of the Zora had even come close to beating him. As he ran through the open corridors of the Domain he moved like the weather wasn’t disturbing him at all. After maybe a minute of running he opened a door and let them booth inside a room that the Zora had never seen before.

All of the Domain had a regal look to it thanks to the luminous stone that made up nearly all their structures, but this room was in another league. Together with the stone there was a high amount of silver lining the walls. Gems, corals and other decorative objects made the whole room look like a mosaic and he couldn’t help but wonder how it would look when the sunlight was streaming though the closed windows.

Link carefully but the hatchling down and with a snap of his finger the intensity of the glow increased to make seeing easier. As Bazz looked around Link went over to one of the cupboard and pulled out two towels. The Zora was just looking at a particularly shining gem as Link draped the fluffy towel over his head.

“Better get you dry. I know that being wet doesn’t make you sick, but it will be easier to warm you up if you aren’t dripping.” The Hylian carefully ruffled the boys head and smiled to himself as he felt Bazz relax. “What were you doing in this storm Bazz?”

The dark Zora tensed for a moment before relaxing into Link’s touch again. “I was looking for father. The storm wouldn’t let me sleep and I hoped he could help, but he wasn’t there and didn’t even left a note.” Link saw much of himself inside the Zora at the moment.

“Demon Sargent Seggin left for the reservoir a few hours ago. He said that he wanted someone to be present if something happens and he has the most electric resistance of all Zora.”

“He always leaved without telling me. I know he has an important position, but I’m his only son and he is the only family I have left. Doesn’t that mean anything to him?” Link paused in his action as he listened to the Zora’s complains. After the boy had finished his ramble he turned him around and looked into his eyes. “Don’t think like that, I’m sure he simply didn’t want to worry you.” He handed him the towel. “Care to dry the rest of yourself? I’m still dripping and it’s getting uncomfortable.” Just then Bazz noticed a small detail about his friend that he had missed.

“Link, why were you out in the storm without a shirt on?”

He had never seen the Hylian get this red before, he looked like he could be related to the royal heirs. “I,” he coughed into his fist, “I spend some time training with Mipha as Sidon decided that he needed his sister. Since it was already late I didn’t want to disturb the King and left through the window.” Why was his Hylian friend looking so nervous all of the sudden?

“But enough of that! Let me get dry and then we both need to catch some sleep. If I remember correctly the Bazz Brigade wanted some swordsmanship lessons in the morning.” Bazz nodded, he had begged the Zora in charge of the arsenal to let them use some of the training weapons and he was looking forward learning some more from Link. Someday he wanted to take the position of Captain from his father and he needed all the training that he could get. That the training would come from one of his best friends was a nice bonus on top.

A few minutes later he found himself resting besides Link on his waterbed. The Hylian had his arm draped protectively around him and held him close. After another loud thunder he pressed himself closer to Link’s chest. He must look pathetic right now. Like he could read his thought Link started to mumble, already half asleep.

“There is no shame in fear Bazz, you just can’t allow it to control you. Everybody fears something.” “Even you?” He mumbled back, burying his face deeper into Link. “My biggest fear is to lose all of you. You Zoras are my family now and I don’t want to ever be alone again. I would rather die than let that happen. Now try to get some sleep.” He pressed him closer to his chest and slowly drifted off to sleep.

While this duo were fast asleep, in another part of the Domain, the young prince wondered why his sister was in such a bad mood. ‘She must be weather sensitive’ he thought to himself as he cheerfully told her about his day to distract himself from the storm. Why she was hiding Link’s shirt behind her back since the moment he had entered the room still was a mystery to him. She always evaded the question when he asked her about it. _  
_

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe there will be a part two to this small story with present time Bazz. Let's see if my brain lets me write it without getting distracted by other story ideas.


End file.
